Gangreen Gang: How they first met
by Snubblesfan101
Summary: Some people want to know how the members of the gangreen gang met... But here is the story you want... Anways, Snake is last since he is my favorite 3


**The Gangreen Gang**

**How they first Met**

**Chapter 1: Midget**

-The city of Townsville! A pleasant place to live. Where we brought you in! Ace! The biggest bully of all bullies!- Ace was sitting at a table with a beer in his hand. He lifted the cap off and drank the beer. He wiped the stuff off his face and sighed happily. A girl with a short shirt and skinny pants pasted by and Ace lifted his sunglasses up and slapped her butt. She gasped and smacked him in the face and he fell to the ground. "Well! At least you have someone that has a crush on you, Vicky!" He scowled. He sighed sadly and he walked out of seat and walked around Townsville. He spotted a little Mexican midget pushing other kids away. He chuckled at him and walked tores him. "Hey, kid…. How about you be my friend…. The midget stared at him and said, "First… I'm not a kid. I'm twelve years old." Ace gasped and made a confused face. _He's a fricken twelve year old? I thought he was like ten!_ Ace thought in his head. The kid was confused and asked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ace shook his head and said, "Nothing, kid… But where do you live?" The kid sighed sadly and answered, "I don't like to to talk about it…" Ace made a frown and sighed with him. "So, um. What to go to my place?" Ace asked. The kid looked up and asked, "Really? You have a house?" Ace shook his head and said, "Nope. But something better." The kid scratched his head and shrugged. Ace and his new friend walked through Townsville and found a sign said TOWNSVILLE DUMP. "My place is around here somewhere…. Oh! There it is!" He shouted excitedly. The kid smiled wide at the little hideout and Ace asked, "So… Kid. What's your name?" The kid quickly said, "Lil, Arturo! What's your name?" Ace grinned and said, "Arturo….. They call me Acccce." Lil Arturo just shrugged and opened the door and was full of tables, doors and chairs. All he did was just stand there and walked slowly in the room. "Kid… Is there something wrong?" Ace asked. Lil Arturo nodded and said, "Yes… I want a bed…." Ace stared at him and said happily, "Well kid. You may have to walk into that room right there." The midget opened the door and saw a big mattress. He smiled wide and hopped on the bed and relaxed. He saw Ace standing by the door and he shouted, "What are you waiting for?! Come on the bed!" Ace jumped on the bed and they talked about their lives.

"So, Arturo. Want to go cow tipping?" Ace asked. Lil Arturo shook his head and said, "Nope… I got something better. Like, bully kids!" Ace nodded at him and they got up from the mattress and walked outside and there was already kids on their property . The two teens smirked at the kids and Ace asked, "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Lil Arturo grinned at him and replied back. "Oh yeah, Ace…." The teens walked tores the children and their faces we're confused and they walked back slowly. "So kids… Do you like it when someone is on your property?" Ace asked. "We-We didn't know…" A girl said. Lil Arturo frowned at her and said, "Well, if you didn't know… Then, stop and think again!" The kids screamed and ran out of Townsville dump. A young boy was to slow to run away and Ace caught him and gave the boy a painful wedgie. The boy screamed painfully and Ace put him up his face. "Give us all the money you have!" Ace shouted in his face. "I-I… I don't have any money! You see. I'm poor! Our family only has ten dollars left…" The boy stuttered. Lil Arturo frowned and said, "Yeah, give us all the money you have… Understand?" The young boy stared at him and bit Ace in the hand and ran away from the teens. "Gosh…. Do they always come down here?" Lil Arturo asked. Ace nodded slowly and Lil Arturo nodded with him. "So, uh? Do you like card games?" Ace asked. Lil Arturo nodded at him and Ace smiled. The two teens walked back to their hideout and played their card games.

Ending… How was it…. The sentence 'The City of Townsville! A pleasant place to live' Has been there since 2007 and I got this done yesterday… I was busy with other things… I can't believe this was on here since 2007…. COOL!


End file.
